


pillow nest

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: ot4 performance unit fics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, could be read as platonic, lapslock, performance unit, there isn’t enough ot4 performance unit so i made my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: chan can’t sleep, so he goes to soonyoung





	pillow nest

**Author's Note:**

> there isn’t enough ot4 performance unit fics for some reason so i decided to make my own

chan couldn’t sleep. whether it was the rain from outside or the feeling of being in a bed alone that was keeping him up, he couldn’t tell.

looking around the room, he could see the three bodies of the rest of the performance unit, their chests moving up and down slowly as they slept.

unwilling to wake one of them up, but also unsure as how to fall asleep, chan slowly left the bed he was supposed to be sleeping in and walked quietly over to where soonyoung was sleeping.

chan looked down at soonyoung, his mind racing with the decision of whether or not to wake the leader of the unit up. in the end, chan sighed and turned to walk back to his bed.

unfortunately, the floor beneath chan’s feet creaked as he took a step forward. chan heard shuffling from the leader behind him, followed by a drowsy voice asking ‘chan? what are you doing?’

how soonyoung had heard the creak over the sound of the rain confused chan, but he turned back around and looked down at the floor, playing with the hem of his shirt as he tried to find the right words to say.

soonyoung shifted over in the bed silently and held up the covers. chan quickly slid into the bed, immediately scooting closer to soonyoung’s body.

soonyoung started to run his hands through chan’s hair. “chan, what’s wrong?” he asked quietly, as not to wake up the other sleeping members.

chan sighed. “i don’t like sleeping alone,” chan admitted quietly. “i’m used to sharing a bed.”

soonyoung hummed softly. “you should have told us, we would have gladly helped you sleep.”

chan curled up into soonyoung closer, burying his face into the elder’s chest. “‘m sorry, hyung,” the youngest says, voice muffled by soonyoung’s chest.

soonyoung wrapped his arms around chan and placed a kiss on his forehead. “sleep well channie,” he said. chan mumbled something in response before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the pattering of the rain and his hyung’s heartbeat.

<><><><>

soonyoung awoke to the shuffling of someone in the bed behind him. turning his head slightly he was met with junhui, who pressed a chaste kiss to soonyoung's cheek before slipping in behind the leader. "you and chan looked comfortable," junhui said, "so i wanted to join you."

soonyoung laughed softly. "of course you did. and you left poor minghao alone," soonyoung pointed out, eyes drifting toward the second youngest, who was clutching onto a pillow in his sleep.

"he'll wake up and join us soon, i'm sure," junhui replied, burying his face in the crook of soonyoung's neck. "for now, let's sleep."

soonyoung wasn't opposed to the idea of sleeping, and quickly leaned his head on the pillow once again, curling his arms a bit tighter around chan's waist - who was still fast asleep. the fact that all four of them were not going to fit in soonyoung's bed didn't come to him until junhui was asleep behind him. deciding to deal with that problem when it arose, soonyoung fell alseep to the soft heartbeat of the chinese boy behind him.

<><><><>

junhui didn't want to admit that leaving minghao alone on the floor was a bad idea, but the regret of him doing it was reinforced when he woke up to a less-than-pleased minghao standing over him. "you left me," the younger whined softly. junhui grabbed minghao's hand and kissed it lightly, causing a blush to spread over the other's face.

"i would invite you to join us, but it's a bit crowded," junhui said, motioning to the other two members sleeping beside him.

minghao frowned for a second. "we could build a nest on the floor with our blankets," he suggested.

junhui thought it over for a second, before grinning at the other. "good idea. i'll wake up these two and you grab the blankets and pillows."

while minghao collected pillows and blankets, junhui woke up soonyoung by pressing small kisses along the leader's neck and jawline. as soonyoung woke up, he moved his head slightly to catch junhui's lips with his own. "what's wrong?" soonyoung asked once they separated from the kiss.

"minghao wants to join us but the bed's too small, so he's making a pillow nest on the floor. want to join?" junhui explained.

soonyoung nodded to the elder in response before turning his head to wake up chan. junhui slid out from underneath the covers and went to help minghao, who was kneeling on the floor, with the pillow and blanket nest.

“sorry for leaving you,” junhui apologised to the younger. minghao hummed in acknowledgement and pressed a quick kiss to junhui’s cheek.

“that’s okay,” minghao replied, “at least we all get to cuddle together.”

a shuffling sound interrupted the two chinese boys, who turned to see she source of the noise. on soonyoung’s bed, chan had moved positions so that he now had his arms wrapped around soonyoung’s neck and his legs wrapped around the other’s waist.

junhui heard minghao giggle from beside him and turned to face the other. “should we help him?” junhui asked, stifling a laugh with his hand. minghao nodded and stood up, walking over to the bed and rubbing chan’s back.

junhui made sure not to mess up the nest as he got comfortable, waiting for the other three to join him.

soon enough, minghao and soonyoung had convinced chan to let go for a bit so that they could move over to the nest, where they all laid down. chan had switched from clinging to soonyoung to clinging to minghao, who laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the youngest member, intertwining his hands with soonyoung.

junhui shuffled closer to minghao so that his stomach was flush the younger’s back. he buried his face into minghao’s exposed neck and pressed light kisses against it.

“hey,” minghao said, covering his neck with his shoulder, “stop doing that. i’m trying to sleep.”

junhui smiled to himself and threw an arm around minghao’s chest, stroking chan’s hair lightly. “‘night hao hao,” junhui muttered to the younger.

“goodnight,” minghao hummed in return. “love you.”

“love you too.”

<><><><>

minghao woke up to someone kissing his jaw lightly. half opening his eyes, he was met with the sleepy face of chan. “good morning,” minghao said, his voice lowered so that he wouldn’t wake up the other two.

chan hummed, pressing another kiss to minghao’s jaw. “it’s too early,” chan whined, closing his eyes and curling into minghao.

minghao looked outside, seeing that the rain had stopped and the sun was only just starting to rise. deciding that they would still have time to sleep, minghao let chan curl into him and started to trace circles on chan’s back, half to lull the younger to sleep and half to fall asleep himself.

he could hear the steady breathing of soonyoung, although it wasn’t steady enough to be asleep. minghao reached over chan’s body and tapped soonyoung’s shoulder, making him open his eyes. “go back to sleep minghao,” soonyoung said, grabbing minghao’s hand softly.

“you should as well hyung,” minghao replied, bringing soonyoung’s hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

“i will, i promise,” soonyoung assured minghao. “you just look really pretty when you sleep.”

minghao felt his face heat up with embarrassment and buried his face in chan’s hair. soonyoung laughed and rubbed minghao’s hand with his thumb.

“come on, go back to sleep. we’ll see if the others wake us up on time,” soonyoung said. minghao nodded in reply and closed his eyes. he felt junhui shift in his sleep behind him, pressing closer to minghao’s back.

the steady heartbeat of junhui behind him, mixed with the comforting presence of chan and soonyoung in front, slowly lulled minghao to sleep for the second time.

<><><><>

seungcheol slowly closed the door to the performance unit’s room. as he turned, jeonghan gave him a questioning look. “look for yourself and tell me we should wake them up,” seungcheol explained.

jeonghan opened the door again and poked his head in, smiling at the sight of the performance unit tangled together in a nest of blankets.

he carefully took out his phone and took pictures before leaving the room. he closed the door and turned to seungcheol, who had a small smile on his face. “let’s leave them alone for a bit while we wake everyone else up,” jeonghan decided. seungcheol nodded in agreement with the suggestion and left the four sleeping boys to themselves until either seungkwan or hansol woke them up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D hope you enjoyed. i might write more?? not sure yet


End file.
